The Wars To Come
"The Wars to Come"http://watchersonthewall.com/first-three-episode-titles-game-thrones-season-5-revealed/ is the first episode of the fifth season of Game of Thrones. It is the forty-first episode of the series overall. It will premiere on April 12, 2015. It was directed by Michael Slovis. Plot Summary Prologue - 25 years ago A young Cersei Lannister and her wary tag-along Melara Hetherspoon, are creeping in the woods of The Westerlands. Melara doesn't want to continue on, but young Cersei eggs her on. They reach a hut within the woods, which belongs to a witch named Maggy. Unafraid, Cersei walks in first. Upon meeting this "witch", Cersei orders to have her future read. Maggy is hesitate at first, but after Cersei threatens to have her eyes gauged out, the witch relents. After Cersei cuts her thumb on an athame, Maggy tastes her blood and offers the young girl three questions. Cersei's first question was if she would be marrying the prince. Maggy says she would not marry the prince, instead she would marry the king, and become queen. She also told the young blonde, that her children would wear gold upon their heads. Lastly, she told the youth that her reign would not last; that a more younger and beautiful woman would take her place. In King's landing In the Free Cities In Slaver's Bay In the Vale At the Wall Stannis realizes he needs an army, and desires the Free Folk to fight for him. He calls for Jon Snow, telling him that if he can get Mance Rayder to bend the knee, have the Wildlings fight for him, he would set them free and give them their own land within Westeros. Of course, Jon relays this message to Mance, but he refuses to bend the knee. Because he will not fight for Stannis, his punishment is death by being burned alive. On the night of his execution, Mance stands before Stannis, and although he cannot bend the knee, he offers him good luck. Mance is lead to the stake. The flames begin, and Mance slowly begins to feel the agonizing pain of the fire. Out of nowhere, an arrow pierces directly into Mance's chest. It is Jon, giving the man he respected an easier death. Mance dies before he had to anguish within the fire. Appearances First *Melara Hetherspoon *Maggy *White Rat *Meereenese prostitute Deaths *White Rat *Mance Rayder Production Cast Starring * Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington as Jon Snow * Aidan Gillen as Petyr 'Littlefinger' Baelish * Natalie Dormer as Lady Margaery Tyrell * Stephen Dillane as King Stannis Baratheon * Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth * Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre * John Bradley as Samwell Tarly * Sophie Turner as Princess Sansa Stark * Kristofer Hivju as Tormund * Hannah Murray as Gilly * Conleth Hill as Lord Varys * Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth * Michiel Huisman as Daario Naharis * Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei * Dean-Charles Chapman as King Tommen Baratheon Guest Starring * Ciarán Hinds as Mance Rayder * Owen Teale as Ser Alliser Thorne * Ian McElhinney as Barristan Selmy * Charles Dance as Lord Tywin Lannister * Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle * Tara Fitzgerald as Selyse Baratheon * Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Lord Mace Tyrell * Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm * Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell * Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne * Jodhi May as Maggy * Dominic Carter as Janos Slynt * Joel Fry as Hizdahr zo Loraq * Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett * Eugene Simon as Ser Lancel Lannister * Will Tudor as Olyvar * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Royce * Ian Beattie as Ser Meryn Trant * Ian Gelder as Ser Kevan Lannister * Brenock O'Connor as Olly * Kerry Ingram as Shireen Baratheon * Paul Bentley as the High Septon * Reece Noi as Mossador * Michael Condron as Bowen Marsh * Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn * Nell Williams as Young Cersei Lannister * Isabella Steinbarth as Jeyne Farman * Marcos James as White Rat * Allan Gildea as TBA * Meena Rayann as Meereenese noblewoman * Stephen Brown as TBA * Joe Hewetson as TBA Cast notes *Starring cast members Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy), Maisie Williams (Arya Stark), Iwan Rheon (Ramsay Bolton), Jerome Flynn (Bronn) and Iain Glen (Jorah Mormont) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. *Michiel Huisman, Nathalie Emmanuel, and Dean-Charles Chapman are all added to the main cast with their names appearing in the opening credits. All three actors appeared in the fourth season in recurring roles. Notes *Arya Stark, House Bolton, and House Martell do not appear in this episode. Arya's storyline returns in the next episode. *The producers and actors have confirmed that Bran Stark and his associated characters (Hodor and Meera Reed) will not be appearing at any point in Season 5: their storyline caught up with its current point in the books, and it was at a very sensible stopping point, so they decided to simply give it a year off, to return in Season 6. Bran is spending all of Season 5 off-screen training with the Three-eyed raven to hone his powers. *The Young Cersei flashback in the Prologue to Season 5 at the beginning of this episode marks the very first time that the TV series has ever used a flashback. The novels make extensive use of flashbacks - or rather, characters within their own POV chapters will recall events that happened earlier, through vivid narration (the narrative itself doesn't shift an entire chapter to past events). The unaired pilot episode included several flashbacks, but the showrunners were left with a very negative impression from the experience, feeling that the use of flashbacks was too confusing for audiences already trying to keep track of several dozen characters in the present. *Charles Dance returns in this episode to "play" the corpse of Tywin Lannister, just as Jack Gleeson returned in "Breaker of Chains" - the episode after his character died - in order to "play" his corpse. *Young Cersei is played by Nell Williams, who worked very hard to copy Lena Headey's mannerisms in order to portray a younger version of the same character. *In Season 1, the TV series invented the detail that Cersei actually did have a son by Robert, before Joffrey was born, but that he died in infancy - back in the earliest days of their marriage when she was willing to at least give their relationship a chance. In the novels, Cersei actively avoided ever getting pregnant by Robert, to the point that the one time she did, she secretly had an abortion. The prophecy that she would have no children by Robert therefore doesn't seem to take this into account. There have been subsequent points in the TV series when Cersei also described Joffrey as her "eldest" son. However, infant mortality is high in the medieval society of Westeros, and even in the novels it is not unusual for people to simply not include babies who died in the cradle in the count of children they have had. *Kevan Lannister and his son Lancel return in this episode, who first appeared in Season 1 but have not been seen since Season 2 ended. Lancel's absence is explainable, as in the books the arrow wound he took at the Battle of the Blackwater developed a life-threatening infection, and he spent all of the time between then and Tywin's death half-alive in sickbed, only really regaining the ability to walk under his own power by Tywin's funeral (earlier he was briefly carried out to Joffrey's wedding). Kevan, however, apparently did not reappear in Seasons 3 and 4 because the actor was unavailable, though he was present at all of Tywin's councils in corresponding sections of the novels. In the books * This episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Storm of Swords: ** Chapter 71, Daenerys VI: Daenerys orders the harpy statue at the top of the Great Pyramid of Meereen to be pulled down. ** Chapter 75, Samwell IV: Ser Alliser Thorne and Ser Denys Mallister are candidates for the Choosing of the next Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. ** Chapter 76, Jon XI: Jon Snow is training a young black brother in the yard of Castle Black. Melisandre comes down and tells Jon to meet Stannis at the top of the Wall. On the way up, Jon asks her if she isn't cold, and she claims she never is. They find Stannis on the edge of the Wall, where he asks Jon for his help to reclaim the North from the new Warden of the North, Roose Bolton, who betrayed Jon's brother. However, Jon declares his loyalty is to the Night's Watch. Stannis says he needs the wildlings to pledge their fealty to him, and if their King Mance Rayder does not bend the knee, he will be burnt. * This episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Feast for Crows: ** Chapter 3, Cersei I: Cersei learns that Tyrion escaped from his cell and is responsible for Tywin’s murder. ** Chapter 7, Cersei II: Cersei arrives at the Great Sept of Baelor, escorted by Ser Meryn Trant, for Tywin's wake. Cersei feels surrounded by Tyrells. She talks to Kevan, Tywin's brother, and encounters Kevan's son Lancel, who looks unrecognizably plain. He has become a member of a new religious fanatic movement, the Sparrows. Cersei fears what Lancel may tell the High Septon about King Robert's death in an apparent hunting accident, which Lancel had helped stage. ** Chapter 8, Jaime I: Jaime stands over Tywin's body and feels incredible guilt for releasing Tyrion. ** Chapter 36, Cersei VIII: Cersei looks back on how, when she was young, she and her friend visited a fortuneteller called Maggy in the woods. Cersei begged Maggy for her fortune, and Maggy answered her questions: yes, she would be queen, until one younger and more beautiful replaced her; no, she would not have children with the king, but he would have many; and her own children would die before her. Cersei and her friend fled Maggy's hut. ** Chapter 41, Alayne III: Littlefinger discusses Cersei's reign and his plans for the year with Sansa Stark, who is disguised as Alayne. * This episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Dance with Dragons: ** Chapter 1, Tyrion I: Tyrion arrives drunk in Pentos, at the manse of Illyrio. Tyrion's new benefactor convinces him not to drown himself in wine and instead go on to to serve someone stronger than Tommen, gentler than Stannis; the only one who he claims can save the Seven Kingdoms. ** Chapter 2, Daenerys I: An Unsullied soldier visits a brothel alone to cuddle with a prostitute, but is then killed by a Son of the Harpy. Daenerys is enraged by this. Hizdahr zo Loraq asks Daenerys to reopen the fighting pits. ** Chapter 5, Tyrion II: Tyrion is now headed to Meereen, in order to serve Daenerys Targaryen and help her win the throne. Tyrion is told that Varys and Illyrio are old friends. ** Chapter 10, Jon III: In the yard of Castle Black, Mance Rayder is sacrificed in a pyre by Melisandre. As Mance burns, Jon has him shot with arrows to end him mercifully. ** Chapter 11, Daenerys II: Daenerys visits Viserion and Rhaegal in the catacombs of the Great Pyramid, but they are growing more savage every day and are out of control. ** Chapter 23, Daenerys IV: Daario Naharis returns to Meereen from his mission. Daario urges Dany to loose the dragons on her enemies before they attack her. ** Chapter 36, Daenerys VI: Hizdahr suggests terms of peace with Yunkai which the Wise Masters will accept, though it would mean reestablishing some of the practices the Queen has abolished, including the fighting pits. Memorable Quotes Maggy: "Oh yes, you'll be queen...for a time. Then comes another, younger, more beautiful, to cast you down and take all you hold dear." Brienne of Tarth: "I don't want anyone following me. I'm not a leader. All I ever wanted was to fight for a lord I believed in. The good lords are dead and the rest of them are monsters." Tyrion: "Good luck finding him." Varys: ' "Who said anything about him." 'Daario Naharis "A Dragon Queen, no dragons, is not a Queen." Image gallery YoungCersei.png|Young Cersei in the Prologue flashback Alayne Littlefinger Royce 501.jpg|Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish, his ward "Alayne" (Sansa Stark), and Lord Yohn Royce inspect Vale soldiers. YoungCersei&Melara.jpg|Young Cersei and Melara. GOT_Season_5_01.jpg|Tyrion in Pentos References Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes